Blossom
- 2016 Reboot= - Fusion Fall= }}|imagecaption = Commander and the Leader |Nationality = U.S.}} On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Ice Breath Blossom blow a stream of ice onto her opponents. Anyone who gets effort by the ice breath will get frozen in contract, thou only for a few seconds. The Ice Breath can be also used for freezing the ground to create traps for trapping us opponents, thou only lasted for a few seconds. Side B - Bowing Bomb Blossom throw her bow forward onto her opponents. When the Bow hit the opponents, it explodes under impact. The bow itself cause damage with a heavy knockback when the bow hit the opponents directly while bypassed take low damage. Because of the low power, you may have to wait for 8 seconds just to reused this if it explodes onto an opponent. Up B - Hyper Yo-Yo Blossom send a Yo-Yo in whatever direction you send it. The Yo-Yo itself can easily launch yourself forward when hitting a ledge. This can easily be a secondary recovery since Blossom has a good recovery. The Yo-Yo can also grab onto items while damaging opponents when under contract. Down B - Lariet of Guilt Arrive as Liberty Bell. Blossom ready The Lariat of Guilt for this attack. Under Liberty Ball, you can throw the lariat in any direction for a few seconds. Once the lariat is thrown and trap the opponent, you can squeeze their for damage as they speak about their guilt before they can release. Going back will pull the opponents forward, ending the move even before the release. Final Smash - Commander and Leader Blossom become irate as she charged herself. This is where she fired a giant eye beam towards the opponents straightforward before spiting. Any opponents who stricken onto this move will suffer rapid damage before being launch away after the FS ended. The laser can be aimed up and down for up to 6 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Help! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: "Freedom is calling, Bubbles, and only freedom can answer." Sd: (Laughs) Dn: "Come on, girls!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Red Category:Leader Category:Smart Character Category:Pink Category:Redheads Category:Female Category:Kid Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Superheroes Category:Superhuman strength Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Possible Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Characters Category:Strong Character Category:Long Hair Category:Genius Category:Badass Category:American Category:Sorta-Human Category:Mature Category:Small Category:Funny Characters Category:Like a Boss Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Guitar Player Category:Tough Girl Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Mugen Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Lawl Quartz Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Toonami Category:Nerd Category:Ginger Characters Category:Rock Star Category:Semi-Egotistical Category:Bossy Characters Category:Smarter than you